In the providing of containers for the merchandising of various types of products considerable effort has been expended to utilize plastic materials in conjunction with paperboard materials. In such a manner the primary advantages and features of each material may be combined to provide an unusually attractive and yet inexpensive package. As an example, paperboard material has been found to be not only light weight but can be readily printed with various instructions and decorative material. Plastic material, on the other hand, can provide rigidity equal to that or greater than paperboard material and yet produce the added feature of transparency. It is apparent that when a container is to be formed from two different materials it usually will be necessary to provide a means for coupling the cover to the receptacle. This gives rise to one of the more commonly experienced problems of how to construct appropriate mechanical elements in a plastic section of the container which will connect with cooperating elements in a paperboard material. Added to this problem is the frequent desirability of being able to provide a cover that is hinged to the receptacle and which can cooperate with the receptacle to maintain a closed position during transmittal of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,305, Persson, illustrates one approach to the general problem outlined above. In the Persson structure a carton cover utilizes locking tongues which combine with recesses in a plastic receptacle for coupling thereto. This structure does not appear to be adaptable for the particular needs of many packagers who wish to provide a transparent cover that is formed from plastic material and can be hinged to the paperboard receptacle.